Ninjago: The OC's Of Lore
by KarrineWinchester
Summary: The story of the OC's. Prologues of each. Helped by readers!
1. Snowflake

Snowflake is a hybrid. Many people didn't know how, but 3 did. 3 people did. And they needed her help. Her hair is long, and blonde, and her bangs cover her right eye. Her eyes are amythist, and her favorite outfit is a light blue wrap shirt, camo jeans, red Nikes, and a Hello Kitty beanie. Her skin is a paleish tan, and she is 16. Sort of.

She is known as 'The girl who wanders', since she is a girl and is part ghost. No one except Sensei Wu, Garmadon, and Karrine truely knows her, for she lives forever. She is in love with Cole, Karrine's brother.

Now that you've met her, onto the story:

This is the story of a girl named Snowflake. And it starts with the love of a ghost, and a human. Her mother was a beautiful ghost, who fell in love with a human. So they had a baby, naming her Snowflake.

This girl is half ghost, half human. She can see, hear, and touch ghosts. She can aslo go through humans and anything else ghosts can do.

Snowflake was watching the other kids play. Now, she could tell the Overlord was getting stronger. She sighed, and got off the wall, wandering around to find someone, anyone, to talk to. Someone she could not bother. Someone like- Snowflake bumped into someone, but instead of either falling, she went through them.

"Oh. My. God." Karrine said. She just bumped into the girl she was looking for. "Snowflake!" She cried, but didn't try to hug her or anything. Not that she didn't want to. She couldn't. Right now, they were in a cold turrain. Karrine was bundled up in 3 coats, 1 jacket, 1 sweatshirt, 2 pairs of sweatpants, and 3 pairs of socks. Her shoes were snow boots. "Hi Karrine! It's been awhile." Snowflake answered. "You remember how there were ninja?" Karrine asked, talking of the famous ones. "Yeah?" Snowflake answerd, unsure. "Well, the only reason I'm here is both A) We need your help with my dad, "The Overlord, and B) I'm the only one that can be here because I'm a Seeker." She said. Snowflake sighed. "OK, well, let's go. I guess you're going to need alot of help. So, I guess, we should go get some others." Snowflake said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "OK, let's go!" And they went back to the Bounty. Not knowing who she was, the ninja were wary of her. Sensei Wu and Garmadon (Good) were especially nice to her, and Karrine acted as if she was her best friend. But she was acting. Everyone knew her best friends were Ann and Alex.

**Yeah! I got the first chapter up! Thank you, Calm Core and Co! Next OC/Chapter: Cat Mkenzie.**


	2. Cat Mkenzie

Cat Mkenzie is a girl who is a friendly, caring person. Her hair is a fiery red, with blonde steaks all the way down to her waist. Her eyes are a dazzling emerald green. Her species is human. Her weapons are tessens (Fans That Cut) and her parents and older sister died in a house fire. When she was 10, her sister sacrificed her life for Cat.

Now:

Kai was mad. No, not mad. **_ANGRY. _**There were going to be so many new people that are going to come, but he was willing to bet you about ¾ of them were going to be girls. And upon seeing Cat, he knew he was right. The girl's hair strikingly matched his suit, and her eyes were a dazzling green. But he wasn't going to fall for her. He had Karrine.

Right?

**WRONG!**

Cat, of course, was friendly to him. And Kai, of course, was cold on her. Or, should I say, fiery on her. And Cat, finally at her end, almost **exploded.** But she didn't. Why didn't she? Because of Karrine. The girl ran up to them, hands on knees and breathing rather raggedly. Her shorts strikingly matched Cat's, but the assortment of jewelry and possible stickers was unlike Cat's. Cat, not mad anymore, was now confused by her attire. The only thing plain was her shirt. It was white, with some stripes of purple. Cat's shirt, though also white, had red stripes, and a pink heart smack in the middle. Karrine, done catching her breath, stood straight and said, "OK, Kai, you be nice. Cat, you can come with me, if you want. Kai, you are relieved of your duty for picking up the others. I think I'll just either go, or send someone much nicer. OK, Cat?" She asked, indicating her taking her. She almost hesitated. Almost, but she didn't. "OK, let's go!" And they went to Destiny's Bounty, which Karrine had finished fixing. Kai grumbled, but followed, and they went back to finding who to go for the next person. Finding it was their older brother, Cole decided he should go, so Karrine could stay and make Snowflake's and Cat's room more comfortable. Cat was friendly to everyone, and she thought, 'I'm going to like it here.' And she fell asleep on her newly made bed.

**Yeah! Another OC used! Next OC: Haeyn Brookstone from KendoJay788. Ok, bye! R & R! **


	3. Haeyn Brookstone

Haeyn Brookstone is your average boy. If you call being a ninja/wizard average. But in Ninjago, being a snake perosn is 'average', so it didn't matter. He was born to Lou as Coles half brother and Karrine's half brother, but Haeyne's mother, Kiani, hoped both sons would inherit any supernatural trait of echoes. When Cole showed no sign of that type of power, she took Haeyn and left Lou. Haeyn was trained by Kiani his whole life and as a desire for more power, she gave Haeyn blood of the devourer which caused an evil side witin him. Kiani was eventually sent to jail and Haeyn began to live alone in the streets of Ninjago City. That as until he was seen by his brother again, who accepted him back into their family and into the ninja family as well. He is 15.

**Now**

Haeyn's shoulder length dark red hair stook out in the crowd of brown and blonde hair. His eyes were a vibrant yellow/orange, with a fiery texture. His weapon was not out, and he waited uneasily for his brother, Cole. Awaiting him, the boy was surprised when a girl walked up to him, instead of Cole. "Cole is as slow as his element, earth. I can seriously believe I'm faster than him, since I'm water and air, but god!" Karrine shook her head. "Well, if it isn't my half brother Haeyn. Hi, Haeyn Brookstone!" Karrine said cheerfully. She was wearing short shorts and a long sleeved shirt. Talk about contrast. Haeyn was wearing a simple shirt and pants. Nothing much. Then he looked behind Karrine.

There Cole was, trying desperately to catch up. "Wait up…Karrine!" Karrine, of course, smirked, and said, "Alright Haeyn! We have to go! Go! Go!" she cried, laughing. "Can't we rest first?" Cole asked. "I would like to get there now so I can show our brother his room with you guys." Karrine said, and Cole sighed, stopping to wait for Karrine and Haeyn. "Where are we going?" Haeyn wondered. "We're going to a big ship called-" Karrine got cut off.

"It's Destiny's Bounty. Just so you know, it flies." Haeyn looked surprised for about a nano second, but then returned to his quiet and solitary manner.

**~Later~**

When the 3 got to Destiny's Bounty, Karrine and Cole showed him to the room he would be staying in with Cole, Kai, Zane, Lloyd, and Jay. Karrine let him meet everyone, including Snowflake and Cat, while Karrine looked over the list of people. "Next up is Morgan S. Lucan, and it's Zane's turn to get her. I'll come with, cause that's just my job." And the 2 left, Haeyn having met everyone now.


End file.
